The Trouble With Chibi's
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Who ever said that dealing with Chibi's was an easy task? The fushigi Yuugi gang learns first hand, not to underestimate them. But they have a few tricks up their sleeves as well. Who knew that it would turn out to be an all out prank war.
1. The Trouble With Chibi's

**The trouble with chibi's**

**Chapter 1**

**Revenge is sweet**

**Disclaimer : I Do NOT own the Fushigi Yuugi cast. S'ank Yu! **

Luna let a yawn escape her lips as she turned over. Snuggling back into her bed sheets. As hard as she tried, she couldn't ignore the sun rays beaming at her through her bedroom window. An annoyed noise grumbled from her, as she turned over onto her other side. Squeezing her eyes shut, still to no avail was she able to fall back asleep. Sitting up and throwing back the covers, she slid off her bed with ease.

Funny how she didn't realize how her bed had gotten much taller over night. Strange indeed it was, but she shrugged it off as her own imagination. Running a comb through her hair, she walked towards her drawers to find something to wear. Her feet nearly tripped over her night pajamas, which hung way off her tiny shoulders and bagged around her feet. She blinked several times in confusion as she looked down at herself.

" What the hell? ", She murmured in surprise as she pulled at the clothes that hung on her tiny frame. Her lips shifted into a frown, eyes narrowing. Since when the hell did her clothes expand? Or was it..her? She ran towards the mirror nailed to her wall, across from her bed. Taking a good look at herself, she almost died on the spot. It wasn't the clothes that was the problem, it was her!

She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs in anger.

Sakeri mumbled something in her sleep, yanking the comforter over her head. Apparently she wasn't the only one in the house who wasn't a morning person. Her alarm clock which went off next to the left side of her bed. Sitting on top of her dresser, starting ringing shrilly with a loud shrieking voice. A growl escaped her as her hand slid out to slam the clock back on snooze. Just as the button was hit, and she started to go back to sleep. The alarm clock went off again, this time more persistent than the last. She hissed a few curses under her break, moving her hand back out of the bed. She immediately grabbed a hold of the item of her annoyance. Tossing it against the wall, hoping to silence it forever. A sigh of content was released once the noise stopped going off. Her head hit the soft cotton pillow again. Her eyes drifting closed to get back to her sweet dreams of bliss.

The alarm clock again voiced it's own opinions. Raising hell again in the bedroom, even as it vibrated against the wall. Another growl sounded, followed by many curses. Sakeri slipped out of her bed, marching over to the alarm clock without haste, she picked up the metal ringing object. Slamming it over and over again against the wood of her desk. She refused to stop until the clock was dead and would no longer be singing any tunes for a long time.

Satisfied with her work, she turned around to head back to bed. Until she realized what time the clock read before she destroyed it. Huffing in anger as she made a jolt for her closet, tripping over the length of clothing that sank around her feet. A low growl rumbled in her throat, turning her head to take a look at her pajamas. Why was today of all days, the day she had to be clumsy?

Stumbling towards her vanity set, she pulled herself onto the chair. Her eyes going wide and mouth dropping open in shock. She was no longer the 5'2, black haired and hazel eyed teenager she used to be. She looked like she was 2 or 3 years old, everything was minimized. Her eyes narrowed hatefully in thought. Someone pranked her and boy were they going to get it.

Luna and Sakeri both stumbled and walked out of their bedrooms. After finding suitable clothes that were small enough to fit them at least some what. As they met face to face, the look or shock, horror, and anger passed over their features. One thought shared, ' Revenge! '.

Luna ushered her sister down the stairs, tiptoeing carefully as to not wake the guys. They snuck into the kitchen like quiet mice, opening the closet door of the kitchen room. Sakeri caught a glimpse of something shiny and metal, before Luna tugged it out into view. A ladder? What were they going to do with that, how was that going to help them in their current situation?

An evil smirk twisted Sakeri's face into a more facial expression of revenge. She helped her sister haul the ladder from the kitchen and up the stairs. Trying to be as careful and quiet as possible, and with a lot of struggling along the way. Once they reached the top and set it up in front of Tasuki's room. Sakeri ran to her bedroom on light padded feet, digging for her ' Michaels's crafts ' stuff.

Luna departed from the hallway to her room as well. Also searching for things they could put to use. Both came back five minutes later, regrouping and figuring how to plan their revenge out. Luna climbed the ladder, after cutting a long piece of string off from a string cord. She started to tie it around a looped nail in the top of the doorframe. Stepping down the ladder, she went to work on a few more things.

Sakeri grabbed an empty shoe box, dumping colored feathers and squeezing in Elmer's glue as well to the concoction. She handed the box to her sister after cutting a small hole in the side of it towards the top. Luna took the box from her sister, connecting it to the string she tied to the doorframe of Tasuki's door. Luna took careful steps back down the ladder, going for more string. She managed to connect it from the one to the box, then began crossing the string to both sides of the bottom frame of the door. Tying the end off, she nodded to her sister. They moved their art project to another room, one that belonged to Tamahome. Sakeri grabbed some glitter paint, paintbrush and a red lacey bra which she borrowed out of one of the girl's room. She put a finger in front of her mouth, to quiet her sister. Before sneaking in to Tamahome's room quietly. She cringed every time the wood made a creak sound. Stopping for a few seconds each time, in case he was a light sleeper and woke up to find her there.

She eventually made it to his bed side. Popping the small cups of paint open, she dipped the brush in. Swirling it around a few times, before dipping it in to yellow and pink. She began to draw girly things on Tamahome's face. As well as but not limited to, ' Looser, butt face, Tama Marie, Vagina, Condoms! ', including some pictures. Which I'm sure no one wants a full description of that. ( XP )

She muffled a snicker as she slowly finished up. Drawing pink glitter over Tamahome's eyebrows, then making a pink mustache on his upper lip. She popped the paint back closed and was getting ready to leave until a arm reached out and pulled her in. She nearly let out a scream, but slapped a hand over her own mouth to stop it. Her eyes franticly flew over to Tamahome who continued to sleep, but held her close as he would a teddy bear.

She bit her lower lip not to laugh at his face. She could only imagine how pist he would be to discover what she had done to him. Seeing as she had an advantage for the bra part, she managed to slip it on him, one strap at a time, slipping out of his arms slowly. Just as she was about to walk out, she heard him mumble something in her sleep. She turned to glance over, noting that he was indeed still asleep. A thought hit her before she turned to leave again. Pulling a pink lip gloss out of her pocket. She leaned over, applying it gently to Tamahome's lips before slipping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Phase 1 completed in their revenge. Now on to phase 2 which was to get the rest of the group. Luna piled marbles and stones into a purple silk bag, filling it up to the brink of over flowing. Pulling the string around the top closed, she tied it before hooking it onto a long strip of string. She grabbed the string and bag with one hand, and helped herself up the ladder with the other. Heading up towards the top doorframe of Nuriko's bedroom. She hooked it onto a nail, stepping down again.

Moving the ladder across the hallway, she climbed it again with another long cut piece of string. Sakeri grabbed a piece of tape, before cutting more string off. Taping one end of the string to the bag, she hooked it to the other end of the string that Luna had free from the other door frame. From there they connected another string, which crossed in front of the door way of non other than Hotohori.

Luna smiled as she climbed down, before high fiving her sister. Though just as they were finishing up the final pieces. They counted off the guys in the house, one by one. Three of them were on vacation for the next two weeks. Some excuse about needing to find the world's largest rubber band. Who would waste their time looking for that? Of course they were from another time frame, so anything made them interested.

Luna tip toed into Hotohori's room with a bottle of blue paint in her hands. Holding off a giggle that nearly spilled from her lips. She admired Hotohori as he slept peacefully in a sound sleep. He looked almost angelic, but just as they thought came to her. It was crushed under her foot in an instant. She couldn't forgive him at the moment, especially if he had something to do with her and her sister's situation. She shrugged her shoulders, pulling a pair of white gloves from her back pocket. She slipped them on, before opening the top to the paint bottle. She squirted a handful into his hair. Massaging it thoroughly to make sure every strand was painted blue.

She let out a sigh as she topped the paint bottle. Preparing to leave the room, if it weren't for the soft sigh that escaped Hotohori's mouth. She lingered for a minute longer, until she heard a hushed usher from her sister to get out of the room. She turned to leave, but not before marking his forehead with a black permanent marker. A smile passed her lips as she walked out. Greeting her sister at the entrance of the hallway. They worked together setting up more booby traps before getting themselves showered and ready for the day. By the time the guys finally got up themselves. The two sisters were sitting at the table with their breakfast, with knowing smiles on their faces. The first two set of screams set them into a fit of laughter.

Tasuki stretched out as he scratched his head. Letting out a big yawn, he struggled to get out of the mess of tangles that he called bed sheets. He figured he'd just pull on some sweat pants and get breakfast first. Before deciding on what to do for the day. He let out another yawn, walking towards the door, his hand on the door knob. Just as he was about to open it, he stopped to go put on his tiger slippers. He could never leave his room without them. They always kept his feet warm, even on the coldest days.

He grabbed his door knob again, turning it and pulling it forward. Just as he began to walk out of his bedroom, something fell from above. Falling right over his head with a big _glomp._ A look of disgust and disbelief were just the mere scratch of emotions that he felt. An angry scowl was all that could be seen or mustered as the feathers and glue dripped down his head, onto his body and landing right on his favorite slippers. Whoever did this, there would be hell to pay.

Nuriko hummed softly to himself as he emerged from the bathroom in his bedroom. He got lucky with his room, he didn't have to fight over a bathroom or share. He beamed a small smile after slipping on some blue jeans, white socks, sneakers and a blue v neck shirt. He toweled his hair, before running a brush through it. His eyes scanned his room, before he left it. Big mistake, because before he knew it. Something flew at him, which he didn't have enough time to dodge. It hit him square between the legs. Not very healthy or peaceful start to anyone's day.

A loud squeak erupted from him as he fell to his knees. Grabbing onto his family jewels, he toppled over onto his side, falling onto a invisible string which triggered another trap. Seven water balloons tipped over from a blue bucket above the doorway. Each one landed on Nuriko without mercy. He laved there in pain, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He was pist and everyone would hear of it!

Tamahome jolted awake as he heard two of his comrades cries. He grabbed his weapon which he always kept by his bed. Already clad in black sweat pants, he charged out of his room. Expecting to be running into a battle. A big bag of flour swung from it's trapped place, breaking open and hitting Tamahome in the face. Which knocked the air out of him, and made him look like a geisha with all the glitter, paint, flour and magic.

Hotohori also became alerted from the commotion. He quickly thought something happened to the girls. He tended to run to their aid before thinking twice. Just as he pulled open his door and stepped out. He went flying across the hallway floor, gliding on marbles which scattered around the hallway and down the stairs. He let out a loud _oof once he landed on his back. _

_Sakeri and luna glanced at each once more, snickering to themselves. So the boys finally found out._

_The two sisters continued to enjoy their breakfast. They were interrupted not even two minutes later, by not two, but four annoyed and pist men who glowered at them. Luna and sakeri stared back innocently, " So what happened to you guys? ", They asked as they waited for an answer._

_Tasuki snapped as he threw his tantrum, " I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU RUINED MY TIGER SLIPPERS! ", He shouted as he glared at them. Everyone sweat dropped at this comment, who the hell cares about some stupid slippers that he bought on eBay?_

_Hotohori pointed at his hair, not realizing the ' oink oink ' writing written all over his face. He frowned at them in a stern way, " What reason do you two have, for pulling this on us? ", He demanded not loudly but enough to let you know when he meant business._

_Tamahome growled as he clenched his fists. Slowly he pointed at his face, " What the hell is this shit? ", He hissed as he tried to shake the flour off his clothes. _

_Nuriko was the last one to speak, still holding on to something very precious to him. The other three spared a glance his way. Before wincing and looking away again. He glared at them, " Why! That's all I wanna know right this second! ", He fumed out as he cringed in pain. _

_Sakeri blinked several times at Nuriko, " Tears? ", She mumbled as she looked at her sister._

_Luna tilted her head to the side, " Is he about to cry? Looks like he is on the brink of it. ", She answered dryly before meeting the angry gazes of each male in the house._

_Sakeri couldn't hold back the laughter any longer, " Can we do that again? ", She inquired from her sister, holding her stomach as she belted over laughing. Luna joined her sister in the laughter, ignoring the intensified glarres they received from their peers. _

_This was war._


	2. First Day Of Daycare

**The Trouble With Chibi's**

**Chapter 2**

**First day of daycare**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. S'ank Yu! ( Though I would love to. ;_; *Sniffle* )**

Nuriko glared at the two sisters as they all sat down to eat breakfast that would be fine sunny morning. If it weren't for the fact that they were ambushed by two revengeful sisters after their antiques. He inwardly winced at the replay of just an hour before. A thought struck him, just as he was about to inhale a spoonful of grits and eggs. He blinked at the picture set before his very violet eyes. Something wasn't right, and it had something to do with the girls.

Of course! How could they not notice sooner?

Nuriko glanced back and forth between Luna and Sakeri who ignored their stares. His mouth lain slack, before laughter bubbled from deep inside. He held his stomach as he continued to laugh at his discovery. He could sense the glares on him from the two ladies in the room. Their stares were like superman's heat ray vision, slicing right through him.

Hotohori grumbled as he picked a dried up piece of flake from his hair. Dutifully allowing it to float to the ground, he shifted his attention to Nuriko and his index finger which saluted into one direction only. He turned his head to find the bud of Nuriko's joke, " What is so funny, Nuriko? Did they hit you so hard in the jewel sack, that you've lost your marbles? ", He inquired as he shifted his head, Nuriko still pointing.

Hotohori let a sigh escape his lips, that is until he noticed what Nuriko was cracking up about. His lips stayed in a stoned manner at first. Cracking at the edges, before turning into a full blown smile. His smile developed into a low chuckle, then into an outrageous roar of laughter.

Tasuki snorted at the two laughing goofballs. Nothing of the sort could be funny at a time like this. He roused in his chair, scrubbing still at the glob of paint and feathers that landed on the nose of his tiger slippers. The center of his happiness in ruins, like a castle set under siege in battle.

He snapped his attention towards Nuriko and Hotohori, " What the fuck is so funny? Damnit! My slippers are ruined, Nuriko got hit in the ball sack and Hotohori. You and Tama look like a bunch of gypsy hugging whores! What the hell is your problems? ", He yelled in rage as he threw his tiger slipper down on the ground in another one of his fits.

Nuriko glared heatedly at Tasuki at the corner of his eye. His laughter hadn't subsided since it started. He continued to point at the site before them, his fits pounded the table. His breath nearly lost as he tried to regain his composure with failure results.

Hotohori leaned on Nuriko's shoulder with his right arm benned at the elbow. His shoulders shook with each chuckle that struggled to stop. Tasuki snorted again, curse words on the tip of his tongue. He was in offense mode, up until he turned to look at the jokes. He stared in disbelief, " What the hell happened to you two? ", He asked in a rough voice, " All you need is some blue paint and blue hair. Then you two would look like smurfs. ", He continued as he tried to keep a straight face himself.

Something or someone seemed to be more interesting than his ruined slippers.

Tamahome stood at the end of the table. His face turning from light and dark shades of pink to red. His eyes water slightly a the edges, his nose leaking milk. He was like a balloon that was ready to explode. Then it did and milk flew in every direction. His laughter sounded off the walls of the kitchen, " Smurfs! That's perfect! That's what they should be! ", He exclaimed as he stomped his foot, laughing harder at the angry eyed stares they continued to receive in response to their comments.

Hotohori dug his fingers into his hair, the paint had yet to dry. Getting a grip on some of the blue goop that seeped into his beautiful golden brown roots. He smeared the paint on Luna and Sakeri's faces, " Now you can nickname them smurfs. They have the blue to match their shortness. ", He commented to his friends as they all had a good laugh.

Sakeri felt a growl rumble in her throat, her anger on the brink of breaking. More like breaking someone's head that is. She narrowed her eyes as she picked up her bowl of cereal that she left unattended. A better resolution caught her eye. She flung her bowl at Tamahome's face, not flinching as it hit him square in the face. Milk and cereal dripping from the sides of the bowl, landing on his clothes and the clean marbled decorated floors.

Luna grabbed Hotohori's plate of oatmeal and threw two fists full of the mushy substance. The first throw hit Tasuki in the chest, the second hit a home run into Nuriko's left eye. She was just half a second away from throwing another one. But her sister beat her to the punch.

Sakeri grabbed Tasuki's plate from across the table. Launching it at Nuriko, he dodged the first maple syrup dripping pancake. He smirked in triumph until the second, third and fourth hit him in several areas of his body, including his face. Silence dropped on the room and became thick as ice. You could slice a knife threw it if you wanted. Drop it in your glass of ice tea and enjoy it on a hot summer day.

Tasuki twitched from his place at the left hand side of Tamahome. He never enjoyed food being thrown at him, especially if it was hot and looked and felt like something you would eat at an orphanage. His lips curled into a snarl, he grabbed a pancake off from another plate. Hurling it in Luna's direction before grabbing the bottle of syrup.

Luna yelped in surprise to feel something hot and sticky hit her arm. She glared at Tasuki before grabbing scrambled eggs from someone's plate, tossing it at Nuriko. Nuriko ducked to avoid being hit with more hot food. He growled a growl that only an animal or really pist person could muster. His hands got a hold of the box of cereal, throwing them in every which direction.

Hell broke loose in the house. Opening the floor gates to a food fight.

Food was being thrown from every direction of the kitchen. Everyone turned on each other except the two chibi sisters who took refuge underneath the wooden sculpted kitchen table. They both sighed and looked at the messy food plastered floor. Who knew the guys had it in them to throw a good food fight? One which they never wanted to participate in.

Just as they thought they were in the clearing for sure.

The table was moved from above them. Removing any security and shield against the food war that raged above and around them. The sisters looked up, only to be caked in what looked like a cereal, pancake, egg, syrup, mustard, ketchup and peanut butter mix. The astonished and disgusted looks gave away it all. They tilted their heads up, glaring daggers at the smirking faces of the food fighters.

Sakeri rolled away, sliding through Nuriko's legs. It looked like a play in a baseball game you would witness. She jumped out of the way of another perfectly round pancake. She clenched her jaw, yanking the fridge door open once she reached it. Her hand reached in quickly, pulling out her secret weapon. A can of whip cream.

Luna ducked between Tasuki's legs, making her way towards the sink. Hotohori made a grab for her, but failed to notice the syrup laced floor beneath his bare feet. He went flying into Tamahome who let out a loud surprised yell. She snickered as she climbed onto the counter, her fingers working their way towards the hose of the sink.

Both sisters spared a glance at one another. Before a shriek of battle cry escaped them in a fury of water and whip cream. Luna opened the water, her hand pressing the button for the sink hose. She began spraying at the four men making another attempt to lunge at them. They each slipped and tripped over the wet floors and each other.

Sakeri sprayed at them with her can of whip cream. Aiming for the eyes, so they wouldn't be able to see. Which disabled them in another way, setting them for a down fall.

Nuriko tried to stand, failing several times. He slid his way in the direction of Sakeri, pushing away the white cream slathered in his eyes. He made a face as he used his, ' on your knees ' position to gain an advantage. The syrup slid him across the floor in hyper speed. He made a grab for Sakeri, " Your gonna get put in time out! ", He yelled as he was with in grabbing distance of her.

Tamahome joined Nuriko in for the kill. Figuring two would be better than one. Bettering their odds and chances for capturing the girls. Sakeri eyed the two warriors darting in her direction. Her lips settled into a frown, a look of panic crossing her expression as Tamahome gained speed on her.

She ducked under Tamahome's grab attempt, but failed to notice the other set of hands grab her from behind. She squeaked in surprise before wiggling violently. Her fist came up as she struggled, hitting Tamahome in between the thighs by accident. She covered her ears as he let out a scream of agony.

Her eyes shifted to glare at Nuriko, the same expression being returned in favor. She lifted two fingers, poking Nuriko in the eyes. She snickered as he yelped and immediately let go of her. She leaped over him, sliding on her stomach towards the living room.

Hotohori leaned forward, his arms extending to reach Luna in time before she ran. He was just an inch from having her, until Tasuki got excited and ran to help in his capture of the little smurf. Tasuki's eyes grew wide, his feet loosing balance on the slick floor. He fell to the ground on his stomach, going for a ride across the kitchen. His body went head long in to an unexpecting Hotohori.

The young emperor also yelled as he went flying backwards. He heard the loud _bang _of Tasuki's head making contact with the lower cabinet doors. He cringed as his body went down, preparing himself for a hard landing. Instead he landed on Tasuki's back, his face falling into the fire wielder's ass. His nose stuck into the crack of it.

Brown eyes going wide in horror, especially after the smell of ass he caught a whiff of. He jolted away, landing flat on his back. His head hit the floor, throbbing intensely after. Go figure he'd end up with a massive head ache after all the crappy beginnings of his morning.

Sakeri and Luna were just about to congratulated themselves on a job well done. Until four figures towered over them, shadowing them from the bright sun streaming in from the window. Their smiles turned up side down once they got the looks from the four annoyed and pist gentleman awaiting them.

Both were hauled up the stairs and into the bathrooms. Forced to take showers and dress into fresh clothes. Unfortunately for the guys, they put up one hell of a fight. It took over an hour to even get the water on them. Let alone to wash their hair clean of goo.

Sakeri and Luna emerged clean from their bedrooms, annoyed looks plastered to their faces. They crossed their arms over their chests, glaring a hole into empty space. Kami-sama only knew what they planned to do later on. A huff and grumble relayed from both chili's, as they trudged down stairs to investigate. Their eyes focused on every action that took place in the kitchen.

Who knew that guys could actually clean for once in their pathetic lives.

As the messed was scrubbed away and cleaned with hot water, bleach and pine sol.

They received death glares and threats before the guys retreated to the showers to get cleaned up. Sakeri rolled her eyes, watching them walk past, " You shouldn't shower, the look suits you. Your all a bunch of pigs anyway. Might as well show it. ", She mumbled out in irritation.

Luna ignored further glares as she examined her fingernails. Assuring herself that none of her nails were dirty. They weren't babies and they refused to be treated like ones. This called for an integration and change of situation.

Just as Luna and Sakeri were sealing up their new plans. The four annoyed warriors clambered down the steps of the stairs one by one. They stopped dead in their tracks, Tamahome being the first to make a move. He dropped a rolled up paper in Nuriko's awaiting hand. His eyebrow arched In wonder.

Luna scrunched up her nose, expecting for one of them to start spanking them or hitting them with the newspaper. After all their own mothers wouldn't let them get away with that. What made these num skulls any different? Ah that's right, men were stupid and hadn't a clue about how to go about things in life.

Nuriko cleared his throat as he rolled out the paper, checking out a circled add in the paper, " Since we will all be busy with searching for schools and jobs to get into. Our hands will be full for quiet a time being. There for, we have figured out what to do with you two. Since you are incapable of taking care of your self's at the moment. ", He said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

A small grin broke out over Tasuki's face as he pointed to a picture of a day care that Nuriko held out to show, " There for you two can stay in a day care while we are busy.. You can play with all the slobbering and drooling babies that'll be there. Least then you'll be out of my hair for awhile. ", He commented in a stiff voice as he worked his fingers through his fiery red strands.

Sakeri threw down her arms at her sides, " I REFUSE! I am NOT going! I CAN take care of myself, and so can my SISTER! We don't need YOU babysitting US! So get lost! ", She shouted in fury, ready to put up a fight.

Luna shared the same enthusiasm, " Yea! I agree! Were not going! You can't make us!", She replied evenly as she glared at Hotohori.

Tamahome shook his head, " But that's where your wrong. We can and we will. To everyone else, you look like two little kids that need to be in day care. ', He said through a flash of white teeth and wide smile.

Nuriko tossed Sakeri over his shoulder as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door for the day. Ignoring the kicking and screaming his companion kept her word to. He let out a soft whistling tune, walking down the side walk in front of their house.

Hotohori shrugged as he picked Luna up, restraining her against doing more harm than good, " Do yourself a favor and just behave. Maybe we'll pick you up early and let you go to the park for a little while. ", He said as he grabbed his brief case, following suit right after Nuriko who struggled with the twin's sister outside.

Tamahome let out a long and heavy sigh, " I hope I never have kids like that. ", He murmured under his breath, walking in step with Hotohori. Tasuki grumbled irritably locking the door behind everyone, a book bag slung over his left shoulder. He traveled in a separate direction, hoping to have better look on finding a martial arts school and work on his own. He preferred that way once in awhile. Then have a beer after his long search. At least that was what he planned, but nothing ever worked out for Tasuki.

Tamahome separated with Hotohori after the chili's were dropped off at the daycare. He snickered and gave a peace sign to the two as the three males waved and winked, whisking away like the wind out of the daycare as quick as they came. Of course Nuriko made a phone call before their arrival, and had to fill out what seemed like a million papers for both girls. In the end all that matter, was peace of mind.

Sakeri shoved her hands into her pockets, kicking at invisible dirt on the ground, " Those bastards! How dare they leave us here, while they go out and enjoy themselves! ", She complained as she dropped herself on her butt. Her right elbow rested on one knee, and her hand supporting her chin.

Luna grumbled as she plopped down next to her sister. Her eyes drifted to survey the day care they were left in the care of. It wasn't a bad place, not in the lease. There was several different rooms, each holding a group of kids in their own age group, separated by white painted doors. The walls were covered in animal wallpaper, in every room of the day care. The floors were oak wood, polished and cleaned everyday from what the eyes could inspect.

The lighting was neither too bright nor too dark. Their eyes

Shifted to stare at their daycare teacher, who smiled at them and assured them that their dad and uncles would return later on for them. Hoping that she wouldn't have to calm them from crying. Surprisingly she was greeted with annoyed faced and even angrier eyes. Her smile remained sweet, her honey brown hair falling across her back and shoulders, cut at elbow length.

She gave off a heavenly aura with her gentle laughter. Light brown eyes, light pink blouse, dark blue jeans and white sandals. Who wouldn't feel comfortable around her? But Luna and Sakeri were beyond pist and wouldn't have any of it. Even nap time was a struggle with them.

_I'm not playing nice! I wanna go home! , _Thought Luna and Sakeri as they were later on forced into laying down on mats for naps. _Aw hell no! I'm not a baby lady!_


	3. Monkey see Monkey do

**The trouble with Chibi's**

**Chapter 3.**

**Luna felt humiliated as she laid on the worn out orange mat beneath her body. Her body turned on her left side, facing her sister who kept her eyes closed. Her lips subdued into a frown as her eyebrows knitted together, " Psst…sis! Are you seriously sleeping? You've got to be kidding me. ", She murmured softly to the younger sibling, frankly annoyed enough to cause a disruption.**

**Sakeri peeked open one hazel eye, a small smirk playing on her lips, " No. But I have a plan, just keep your voice down, wouldn't want to attract attention would you? ", She replied hastily while closing her eye again, pretending to sleep. She could hear the soft footsteps of their ' teacher ' making her way towards their direction. The siblings grew quiet, drawing their eyelids closed immediately and letting out soft breaths of air as if fast asleep in nap time land. Pfft…as if!**

**Their teacher made a quick stop between Luna and Sakeri, crouching down slightly. She peered at both of their faces, before breathing a sigh of relief. It wasn't an easy task to get them down for a nap, nor was it to get them to play fair and nice with the other children. They just didn't want to cooperate with her or anyone for that matter. At the very least, she could relax for a short time while the kids slept. A small smile turned at the corners of her mouth. She watched the siblings for a minute longer, before leaning up, standing to her full height, and taking a seat back at her desk. **

**Sakeri popped an eye open, as Luna did the same. Glancing in one another's direction, they each regained their confidence and mischief within moments. The youngest nodded her head at her sister, before sitting up. She put her hands at her face and began to let out a sob. It was heartfelt and painful, one that any mother would be upset to hear. She was a good actress, that was for sure. Luna watched her sister in action, " Ready for phase three, when you are. Just give me the distraction. ", She mouthed to her sister, closing her eyes again as she listened to the teacher heading back over in their general direction.**

**The sweet lady of only 28 years bent down at the knees, gently lifting a sobbing Sakeri into her embrace, " Sweetheart, what's the matter? Is something wrong pumpkin? ", She asked in a tone of concern, as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face. She heard crying before, but nothing compared to this. Her eyes saddened as she held her closer, " Sakeri, honey, it's okay, I promise. Whatever it is, you can tell me, I'm here to help. Did you have a bad dream? Do you want to talk about it? , " She continued to question the girl while walking to her desk. As she took a seat in her brown colored swivel chair, she sat Sakeri in her lap, stroking her hair lovingly to encourage her to speak.**

**Sakeri let out a few sniffles, before her balled fists moved from her eyes, " I couldn't sleep, I've been having bad dreams for awhile now. My uncle hasn't even been nearly as nice as you. He just tells me to go back to sleep, teacher. But it really bothers me, I can't and no one cares. ", She sniffled out as she released a few more crystal like drops from her hazel colored eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, oh how she knew how to play people. Her eyes stared up at the teacher innocently, still saddened and dampened by tears.**

**Her teacher of course felt guilty, brushing away the remaining tears with her gentle fingers. She never liked seeing kids cry, " I care Sakeri, you can talk to me about it. We can get it all settled out, and then I can talk to your uncle about being more attentive towards you. He really shouldn't have turned you away like that. That was really mean of him. ", She said empathetically to the young girl sitting in her lap. A soft sigh escaped her lips, this was going to be a longer day then she thought.**

**But to be able to help a child and brighten their day, made her happy that she had at least accomplished in helping her students. Since she was a little girl, all she ever dreamt about was having her own class full of students, to teach them and help them through everything they did not understand. She was more than delighted to have gotten the job many years later down the road. She would have made her father proud, had he not died from a brain tumor when she was just ten years old. **

**Luna rolled over to her right side, her piercing blue eyes watching her partner in crime distract the teacher. She waited a few minutes longer, just to make sure her entire attention was diverted to helping Sakeri with her bad dreams. She moved into a crawling position, edging her way off her mat. She cringed when she nearly bumped into another one of her class mates. Another inch more and she would have knocked into them, waking them from their slumber. She continued on her way nonetheless, inching closer to the desk at the back of the room.**

**Something shiny and silver caught her gaze, Hanging from a hook off the side of the desk. She could just make out the keys to every door in the school. Not every teacher was privileged to have one, but this teacher was a remarkable exception. She froze in her spot as a gasp was heard. Her head slowly shifted to the side, to catch the gaze of another class mate. Amanda. Down right annoying, whiny, has to get what she wants, Amanda. Her pigtails sat in her hair perfectly, just as they did this morning when she arrived.**

**Amanda stared long and hard at Luna, " What are you doing? ", She asked non too quietly out of curiosity. If everyone had to be sleeping, then why was Luna awake?**

**A sweat drop rolled down the back of Luna's head as she giggled nervously, " Oh nothing…my sister just woke up from a bad dream. She's having a hard time falling back asleep, I promised her I would find her toy that she sleeps with, to calm her down. ", She answered back evenly, hoping Amanda would just shut up and go back to sleep.**

**The pigtailed girl frowned at Luna and snorted, " What a big baby, crying over a nightmare. Pahlease! ", She replied as she threw herself back down on her mat. Her eyes closed in seconds, her hands yanking the small polka dot blanket back over her form. Luna glared at the pigtailed girl, before shaking her head. Her eyes darted to the teacher, who thankfully remained distracted. She shuffled further towards the back, stirring two more people along the way.**

**With the persuasion of candy in order, the two kids that had woken up. Laid their heads back onto their beds and pretended not to notice anything. She held back a sigh, holding her breath even as she neared closer to the set of keys dangling innocently near her reach. She stopped again as she heard another noise, her breath hitched a notch. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She nearly moaned as the teacher sang a lullaby to her sister. Sakeri would never fall asleep to that! Her small hand reached out to the keys, fingers just barely grazing the cold metallic frame of the keys to freedom. **

**Just as she was about to snatch them off the hook. Someone picked her up from her hiding spot on the side of the desk. She came face to face with an unfamiliar face. Must be another teacher, she thought. She played off her innocence by giggling and tugging at the chain around the unfamiliar person's neck/ Ms. Haruka arched an eyebrow at Luna before a small smile graced her lips, " Now now..you shouldn't be up playing. You should be taking a nap like everyone else. ", She mumbled softly to Luna before setting her directly back on her mat. Her blanket was placed over her body, eyes on her full force. **

**She could feel the movement of another body being placed closed to her mat, instantly knowing it was her sister. They had failed at their attempts, but that in no means meant that they were giving up. Still refusing to take their naps, they laid there with their eyes half open, grunting in impatience. When was it time to go home?**

**Three and a half hours passed before freedom came swiftly. Nuriko showed up at their classroom, fifteen minutes late. His hair was disheveled, eyes looking some what tired. With a worn out looking Hotohori and Tasuki along side of him. Who would have known, that they would go through with their words? Which would be in vein, by the time they concocted their plan to perfection.**

**Hotohori picked up Luna in one arm, and Sakeri in the other. They seemed to have had a rough day themselves. He grinned cheekily at them, they in return glared hatefully back. Nuriko was pulled to the side by their teacher upon arrival. He ran a hand through his hair, as his face turned from exhausted to annoyed in seconds. He nodded a few different times as the teacher explained a certain situation that arisen during the girls' stay. **

**Nuriko grimaced outwardly as the teacher lectured him on how to properly handle girls. Obviously not all men had enough brains to be more gentle on them. He turned his back to her after the conversation ended, slowly heading towards the door. The teacher smiled to Luna and Sakeri, waving goodbye fondly to them, " I will see you both tomorrow morning. Get some sleep girls! ", She said enthusiastically as her eyes glittered happily.**

**Once they all piled into the car, Luna and Sakeri being placed in the middle of the back seat. Nuriko took the driver's side, Tasuki sat in the back with the girls while Hotohori occupied the passenger side. Luna grinned evilly as did her sister. They waited until the car started and got on the road, and then waited a little longer for the guys to relax and let down their guard. **

**Luna started the first assault on Hotohori, banging her new found squeaky play toy mallet against his head. Tasuki scolded her, grabbing her wrist to stop her. Luna scowled at him before bopping him on the head with her mallet a few times. She regained her posture and returned to her new found happiness. Annoying the hell out of Hotohori with her mallet. **

**Sakeri smirked as she attacked the back of Nuriko's head with her own mallet, only hers had silver bells attached to it, something she found in the daycare and decided to glue on to her new weapon of mass destruction against guys. She continuously banged the toy against his head, over and over again. Regardless of how Nuriko growled and snapped at her to stop, " Damnit! I Said enough! ", He yelled out in anger as he swatted the mallet away from his head, steering the car with one hand. **

**It continued on all the way to the house they all resided in. Oh was revenge a bitch.**


End file.
